Szmaragdy Chaosu (Sonic X)
|Używający = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Doktor Eggman *Chaos *Bio Lizard *Emerl *Metarexy|Użycie = *Super transformacja *Kontrola Chaosu *Zasilanie maszyn i istot żywych}} – siedem potężnych kamieni, zawierających w sobie Energię Chaosu. Pochodzą ze świata Sonica. Występują w barwach: ciemnoniebieski, jasnoniebieski, żółty, czerwony, zielony, fioletowy i szary. Szmaragdy Chaosu są bardzo potężne, a ich moc połączona jest z Głównym Szmaragdem, który może je kontrolować. Szmaragdy mogą być wykorzystywane do osiągnięcia super transformacji, wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, zasilania maszyn i innych czynności. Od niepamiętnych czasów, Szmaragdy Chaosu były przyczyną wielu wojen i wydarzeń, które wstrząsnęły światem. Jedni chcieli ich chronić, a drudzy wykorzystać ich moc, niekoniecznie w szlachetnych celach. Wszelkiej maści złoczyńcy wykorzystywali je do umacniania swoich machin zagłady. Wielokrotnie gromadzono je, ale za każdym kiedy zostały użyte, znowu znikały, co jest ich dobrze znaną tendencją. Każdy Szmaragd Chaosu posiada bardzo potężną, ale jednocześnie niestabilną energię. Opis Szmaragdy Chaosu to siedem kamieni, występujących w różnych kolorach. Każdy z nich posiada nieograniczoną ilość energii chaosu. Nawet pojedynczy szmaragd jest potężniejszy od czegokolwiek innego w całym wszechświecie, z wyjątkiem Głównego Szmaragdu. Ów Główny Szmaragd ma moc kontrolowania i zatrzymywania energii poszczególnych szmaragdów. Energia Szmaragdów Chaosu ma postać fal elektromagnetycznych, które mogą powodować zakłócenia w urządzeniach. Energia Chaosu pochodzi z uczuć, które zmienia w moc. Same Szmaragdy Chaosu znane są głównie z tego, że pozwalają dokonać super transformacji u danej postaci. Jeśli osoba posiada przy sobie wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, oraz zdolność do super transformacji, może przyjąć swoją nieśmiertelną formę. Spożywa ona jednak bardzo duże zasoby energii, która może być uzupełniana za pomocą pierścieni, przez co jest krótkotrwała. Poza dokonywaniem super transformacji na żywych istotach, Szmaragdy Chaosu oddziałują także na roboty i inne machiny, które wyczuwają ich energię i pragną zdobyć ich moc. Poza super transformacją szmaragdy mogą być wykorzystywane do zaginania czasoprzestrzeni, w postaci Kontroli Chaosu. Pozwala ona zatrzymywać i spowalniać czas, przenosić różne obiekty, a także teleportować się jej użytkownikowi. Większa Kontrola Chaosu była także przyczyną łączenia się świata Sonica ze światem ludzi. Sama energia zawarta w Szmaragdach Chaosu opiera się i pochodzi z pozytywnych uczuć, takich jak przyjaźń, czy troska. Pozytywne uczucia pozwalają wydobyć pozytywną moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, natomiast negatywne, takie jak nienawiść i chęć niszczenia, generują negatywną energię. Jeśli szmaragdy tracą negatywną energię, ich kolory stają się blade. Jedynymi znanymi jak dotąd sposobami na przywrócenie ich mocy było połączenie się pozytywnych uczuć kilku osób, albo dzięki mocy Planeto Jaj. Szmaragdy Chaosu mają tendencję do oddziaływania między sobą. Szmaragdy nie mogą być trzymane zbyt blisko siebie, bo inaczej doprowadzają do wybuchowych reakcji. Muszą początkowo przebywać w odpowiednich odległościach, aby były w stanie dopasować swoją energię do mocy drugiego szmaragdu. Jeśli dojdzie pomiędzy nimi do zbyt gwałtownej reakcji, mogą doprowadzić do emitowania niebezpiecznej energii, która najczęściej objawia się w postaci wielkiego słupa energii. Kiedy wszystkie siedem szmaragdów zgromadzi się w jednym miejscu, zaczną oddziaływać na siebie i mogą doprowadzić do Kontroli Chaosu, która będzie wzajemnie odpychać poszczególne szmaragdy. Wykorzystując zaawansowaną technologię możliwe jest stworzenie sztucznych Szmaragdów Chaosu, które mają te same właściwości co oryginały, ale są słabsze. Repliki Szmaragdów Chaosu pozwalają na wykonywanie Kontroli Chaosu i zasilanie urządzeń, ale zazwyczaj rozpadają się po pierwszym użyciu. Pierwszą znaną replikę zbudował Miles "Tails" Prower. Później bardzo duże ilości sztucznych szmaragdów produkowały Metarexy, które wykorzystywały je czasami jako wabik na przyjaciół Sonica, ale ich głównym zamierzeniem było mutowanie Planeto Jaj w bardziej rozbudowane kryształy. Historia Przeszłość Geneza Szmaragdów Chaosu nie jest do końca znana. Wiadomo że istniały już 4000 lat temu, razem z Głównym Szmaragdem, kiedy to Klan Knucklesa próbował zagarnąć ich moc. Szmaragdy spoczywały na ołtarzu szmaragdów, zamieszkiwanym przez istoty zwane Chao. Szmaragdów pilnował stwór, zwany Chaosem. Kiedy kolczatki zaatakowały ołtarz, chcąc zdobyć energię szmaragdów, Chaos wykorzystał moc kamieni do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. W swojej formie dokonał zemsty na kolczatkach, które raniły wiele Chao. Praktycznie cały Klan Knucklesa wyginął, a Chaosa zatrzymała Tikal, zamykając go razem z sobą w Głównym Szmaragdzie. Szmaragdy Chaosu opuściły ołtarz i zostały rozrzucone po świecie. 50 lat temu Profesor Gerald Robotnik, ludzki naukowiec pochodzący z Ziemi, w nieznany bliżej sposób nawiązał kontakt ze światem Sonica, ponieważ wykorzystał energię chaosu ze szmaragdów w trackie opracowywania Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia, którą obdarzył mocą Kontroli Chaosu. Później zaprogramował Armatę Zaćmienia, broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, w taki sposób, aby ta po zebraniu w niej wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu, skierowała kosmiczną stację do zderzenia z Ziemią i zniszczenia planety. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża Doktor Eggman zgromadził wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i zamierzał je wykorzystać w swoim wzmacniaczu energii. Sonic próbował go jednak zatrzymać, po tym jak doktor umieścił ostatni szmaragd w maszynie. W wyniku awarii urządzenia Szmaragdy Chaosu wywołały Kontrolę Chaosu, która przeniosła część świata Sonica do świata ludzi. W odcinku Szmaragd Chaosu zielony szmaragd został znaleziony po tym jak wywołał zamieszanie na placu budowy. Doktor Eggman znalazł później Szmaragd Chaosu i próbował go zabrać, ale Chris wyrwał mu przedmiot i został uratowany przez Sonica. W odcinku Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X Tails i Chuck Thorndyke wykorzystali zielony Szmaragd Chaosu do zasilenia Tornada X. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa Albert Butler znalazł jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu niedaleko Stadionu Diamentów. Kiedy Tails przelatywał nad stadionem, Szmaragd Chaosu w jego Tornadzie X zaczął gwałtownie reagować. Tails musiał lądować na stadionie. Gdy Albert pokazał mu swoje znalezisko, oba Szmaragdy Chaosu znalazły się blisko siebie i wystrzeliły w górę słup światła, który zwabił Doktora Eggmana. Eggman ukradł Albertowi jego niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak przed odebraniem szmaragdu Tailsa zatrzymał go Knuckles. Po tym jak przybyli Sonic i jego przyjaciele, Eggman postanowił zagrać z nimi w baseball o oba Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kiedy jednak doktor przegrał, uciekł z jasnoniebieskim Szmaragdem Chaosu. W odcinku Latający szpieg, Rouge Rouge próbowała zabrać jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu z bazy Eggmana, ale zatrzymały ją roboty doktora, m.in. E-70 Noizi. W odcinku Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 Tails, Chris, Amy i Frances namierzyli żółty Szmaragd Chaosu w Tingalin. Eggman i E-35 Funfun zostali również naprowadzeni na ten sam szmaragd i próbowali go zabrać. Po tym jak E-35 został zniszczony, Tails wykopał żółty Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak chwilę potem Eggman zabrał mu go i odleciał do swojej bazy. W trakcie ataku na bazę, Eggman wykorzystał dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, jasnoniebieski i żółty, do zasilenia E-18 Guerra-Hard. Szmaragdy dały robotowi wielką siłę, ale Sonic w końcu znalazł sposób by go pokonać. Po tym jak jeż wyrwał z robota dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, wzmocnił się ich mocą i pokonał Eggmana, wywołując również wiele zniszczeń w bazie Eggmana. Sonic wrócił ze Szmaragdami Chaosu na Tornado X, gdzie czekali na niego przyjaciele. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu thumb|left|Szmaragdy Chaosu zdobyte przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza Sonic i jego przyjaciele lecieli Tornadem X nad Szafirowym Morzem, kiedy zielony Szmaragd Chaosu zasilający samolot zaczął gwałtownie reagować. Bohaterowie wylądowali, aby poszukać drugiego Szmaragdu Chaosu na dnie. W końcu odnaleźli ciemnoniebieski szmaragd we wraku statku. Krab nie chciał im oddać szmaragdu, ale został w końcu spłoszony przez Egg Fort. Po zniszczeniu E-57 Clurkena Sonic i jego przyjaciele odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinku Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka, Hawk zdobył czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu i ukrył go dobrze przed Li Yanem i jego gangiem. Gdy Knuckles go uwolnił, Hawk zaprowadził przyjaciela do starego metra, gdzie zakopany był Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak w trakcie ataku E-91 Lady Ninja metro zawaliło się, a Szmaragd Chaosu został przysypany pod gruzami. Knuckles wykopał potem ten szmaragd, dzięki Łopatowym Szponom. Musiał go jednak oddać Eggmanowi, gdy ten porwał Hawka. Podczas przekazywania szmaragdu zjawiła się Rouge, która zabrała go i odleciała. E-91 zaczęła ją gonić i doprowadziła do upuszczenia zawiniętego w worek szmaragdu. Rouge wycofała się, po tym jak Hawk i Knuckles dołączyli się do pościgu. Ostatecznie Knuckles odzyskał Szmaragd Chaosu i pokonał E-91 z pomocą Hawka. Kiedy opuszczał Oriental City, czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu ukazał mu wizję Głównego Szmaragdu i Ołtarz Szmaragdów. W odcinku Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu Nelson Thorndyke kupił pierścionek z fioletowym Szmaragdem Chaosu dla swojej żony, Lindsey. Kiedy przedstawił pierścionek Chrisowi i jego przyjaciołom, Szmaragd Chaosu wywołał gwałtowną reakcję z niebieskim szmaragdem Sonica. Pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne i słup światła wystrzelony w górę. Czerwony szmaragd Knucklesa również zaczął odbierać sygnały. Nelson schował szmaragd, jednakże Knuckles i Eggman już zostali przez nią zwabieni. Do drugiej reakcji doszło, kiedy Nelsonowi wypadł pierścionek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Tym razem niebieski szmaragd Sonica i czerwony Knucklesa również wzięły udział w reakcji. Ostatecznie Pan Tanaka schował Szmaragd Chaosu, zatrzymując reakcję. Niestety Eggman i jego roboty przybyli do Filmdom City, rozpoczynając pościg za szmaragdem. Rouge próbowała skorzystać z okazji i ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu z rąk Nelsona. Szybko jednak zabrał go Eggman. Doktor wycofał się ze swoim pierwszym Szmaragdem Chaosu. W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp Eggman wysłał E-77 Lucky na poszukiwania ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. W tym samym czasie Chris i Knuckles zawarli z Eggmanem umowę, obiecując, że przekażą mu sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby doktor mógł wywołać Kontrolę Chaosu i przywrócić świat Sonica do normalności. Chris dostarczył Eggmanowi Szmaragdy Chaosu, a w tym samym czasie E-77 znalazł ostatni, biały Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman podstępem wyrzucił Knucklesa z Egg Fortu II, porwał Chrisa i zabrał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. W odcinku Narodziny Super Sonica E-77 czekał na Eggmana ze swoim Szmaragdem Chaosu. Jednakże Sonic pierwszy przybył i zdobył szmaragd. Wówczas Eggman wykorzystał swoje sześć szmaragdów do transformacji Egg Fortu II w E-99 Eggsterminatora. Energia szmaragdów zaczęła przegrzewać robota, ale jednocześnie pozwoliła mu pokonać Sonica, zrzucając go na dno morza. Wtedy Chris wyrwał się i zaczął wyciągać Szmaragdy Chaosu z zasilania E-99. Eggman i jego roboty uratowali chłopca, w porę odłączając szmaragdy, aby Chris mógł je wyciągnąć. Stracili jednak kontrolę nad E-99. Kiedy ich uwaga była odwrócona, Rouge porwała Chrisa i chciała zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu. Jednak chłopiec wyrwał się jej i zrzucił Szmaragdy Chaosu na dno. Wszystkie siedem zgromadziło się w jednym miejscu i umożliwiło Sonicowi transformację w Super Sonica. Po tym jak E-99 został zniszczony, wywołana została druga Kontrola Chaosu, która przeniosła część świata Sonica do świata ludzi. Szmaragdy Chaosu po raz kolejny rozproszyły się po świecie. Saga Chaosa W odcinku Początek katastrofy Żabek połknął fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa, z którymi uciekł. Doktor Eggman posiadał czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Chris i Cream otrzymali od Lindsey żółty Szmaragd Chaosu. Znacznie później Chaos otrzymał czerwony i żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, transformując się w Chaosa 2. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień Tails posiadał zielony Szmaragd Chaosu w Tornadzie X. Dzięki temu szmaragdowi on i Sonic wykryli położenie kolejnego, w Windy Valley. Kiedy wykopali niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu, zaatakował ich Eggman. Doktor zdobył dwa szmaragdy, ale w trakcie walki z Soniciem upuścił je do jeziora, w którym czekał Chaos. Potwór przemienił się dzięki nim w Chaosa 4. W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Eggman złapał Lily, która posiadała przy sobie jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. Później dopadł również Żabka, z którego wycisnął fioletowy szmaragd. Oba szmaragdy rzucił Chaosowi 4, przemieniając go w Chaosa 6. Po tym jak Chaos 6 został zniszczony, Knuckles pozbierał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Po wylądowaniu w Mistycznych Ruinach kolczatka wyruszył ze szmaragdami w swoją stronę. Chwilę później w okolicy rozbiło się Tornado X, które wykopało ostatni, biały Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris zdobył przedmiot i próbował go oddać Knucklesowi. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Chaos napadł Chrisa i odebrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Po chwili zabrał również szmaragdy Knucklesa. Dzięki temu mógł transformować się w Perfect Chaosa. Chaos absorbował negatywną energię szmaragdów, pozbawiając je ich mocy. Przyjaciele Sonica pozbierali rozrzucone szmaragdy i przynieśli je jeżowi. Wykorzystując pozytywne uczucia wyzwolili prawdziwą moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i pozwolili Sonicowi na transformację w Super Sonica. Saga Shadowa W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Topaz i Rouge znalazły niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu na Anielskiej Wyspie. Doktor Eggman posiadał biały Szmaragd Chaosu, który wykorzystał do otwarcia kapsuły, w której spoczywał Shadow. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic Shadow ukradł zielony Szmaragd Chaosu z Muzeum Narodowego, który wykorzystywał do wywoływania Kontroli Chaosu w trakcie walki z Soniciem. Później dostarczył szmaragd Eggmanowi. Rouge również przyłączyła się do doktora, oferując znaleziony wcześniej niebieski szmaragd. W odcinku Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Eggman, Rouge i Shadow włamali się na Więzienną Wyspę. Rouge ukradła z tamtejszych sejfów trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu. Później Shadow teleportował się za pomocą białego Szmaragdu Chaosu i uratował Rouge, oraz Chrisa, z eksplodującej wyspy, wykonując na trzech szmaragdach Kontrolę Chaosu. Shadow, Rouge i Chris teleportowali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Tam Eggman posiadał już sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, którymi zasilił Armatę Zaćmienia. Ich moc posłużyła do wysadzenia połowy Księżyca, co miało sterroryzować ludzkość. Tails stworzył dokładną replikę Szmaragdu Chaosu, bazując na prawdziwym, żółtym szmaragdzie. W odcinku Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej Tails i Sonic planowali podłożyć do Armaty Zaćmienia fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman jednak przejrzał ich intrygę i wystrzelił Sonica, wraz z fałszywym szmaragdem, w kapsule w kosmos. Sonic wykorzystał fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu do wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, która uratowała go przed śmiercią. W tym samym czasie Eggman walczył z Tailsem o prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor został pokonany, ale Tails również uszkodził swoje Tornado X. Eggman wyciągnął z samolotu prawdziwy szmaragd i umieścił go w Armacie Zaćmienia. Kiedy jednak działo miało wystrzelić, cała kolonia skierowała się do zderzenia z Ziemią. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek Szmaragdy Chaosu zostały przekazane przez Armatę Zaćmienia do rdzenia ARK. Przez to kolonia nabrała takiej mocy, że przy zderzeniu mogłaby zniszczyć ziemię. Sonic, jego przyjaciele, oraz wrogowie, postanowili połączyć siły, by zatrzymać Szmaragdy Chaosu mocą Głównego Szmaragdu. Udało im się to, ale strzegący rdzenia kolonii Bio Lizard wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Final Lizard, kierując stację do zderzenia. Sonic i Shadow postanowili go zatrzymać i obaj skorzystali z mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, by transformować się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Saga Emerla W odcinkach Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 i Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 Prezydent ogłosił turniej walk, w którym główną nagrodą był czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Ostatecznie Emerl zwyciężył w turnieju i otrzymał Szmaragd Chaosu. Chwilę po zdobyciu szmaragdu jego oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Emerl wpadł w szał i zaczął atakować wszystkich dookoła. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku Początek końca Sonic znalazł czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu na pustkowiu. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań wykorzystał ten szmaragd do zasilenia teleportu do jego świata. W odcinku Nowy początek Sonic pozbierał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i dzięki nim wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, która przeniosła go do jego świata. Sonic otrzymał również formę Super Sonica, dzięki której zniszczył Grand Egg Imperial. Saga Metarexów W odcinku Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów Super Sonic musiał pozbyć się Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby nie wpadły w ręce Dark Oaka. Jeż rozrzucił je po całej galaktyce, po czym spadł na swoją planetę. W odcinku Planeta pełna wody Cream, Cheese, Cosmo i Knuckles znaleźli ciemnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu na Planecie Secco. W odcinku Wróg w potrzebie Knuckles chciał przekazać szmaragd Eggmanowi, który twierdził, że potrzebuje go do naprawy Crimson Egg. Sonic jednak przejrzał podstęp Eggmana i postanowił walczyć z Knucklesem o szmaragd. W tym czasie doktor próbował zakraść się po szmaragd, ale zatrzymała go Amy. Kiedy przyjaciele Sonica mierzyli się z Eggmanem, Rouge zamierzała zabrać szmaragd. Jednak zatrzymało ją przybycie Metarex Jumpee, który połknął szmaragd. Zwrócił go dopiero po zniszczeniu. W odcinku Walka w lodowym pałacu Metarex Crystal posiadał czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu w swoim pałacu. Trzymał go za grubą warstwą lodu, którą tylko on sam mógł zniszczyć. Ten szmaragd został pogrzebany pod ruinami lodowego pałacu. Knuckles próbował go potem zebrać, kiedy lód się stopił. Przyleciała jednak Rouge, która zabrała szmaragd. Później okazało się, że był on tylko fałszywką. W odcinku Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica Eggman i jego roboty znaleźli zielony Szmaragd Chaosu, ale stracili go gdy spadł na nich Sonic. Jeż zabrał szmaragd i uciekł. Później Eggman znalazł go i zabrał mu szmaragd, zasilając nim swojego robota Egg Bee. Kiedy Sonic i jego przyjaciele, oraz Eggman i jego roboty byli oplatani przez korzenie, Tails sięgnął po niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu zasilający Tornado X i rzucił go Sonicowi, dzięki czemu jeż uwolnił się. Później odzyskał zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Metarex Kingape chciał ukraść ten szmaragd, ale został zniszczony. thumb|Szmaragdy Chaosu wpadają do czarnej dziury W odcinku Shadow powrócił? Rouge znalazła prawdziwy czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu na Crimson Egg, w kapsule w której hibernował Shadow. Kiedy jednak sięgnęła po szmaragd, rozległ się alarm. Eggman zatrzymał Rouge przed kradzieżą. Później na Planecie Obidon znajdował się fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu, którego strzegł Metarex Deserd. W trakcie walki z Metarexem, dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i jeden szmaragd załogi Crimson Egg zaczęły reagować z Głównym Szmaragdem i limiterem, doprowadzając do eksplozji kapsuły Shadowa. Czarny jeż wykonał na szmaragdzie Kontroli Chaosu i teleportował się na Planetę Obidon, gdzie zniszczył Metarex Deserda i odzyskał fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu. Mając dwa szmaragdy teleportował się z powrotem na Crimson Egg. W odcinku Statek zagłady Shadow wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na swoim szmaragdzie, aby zatrzymać czas w obrębie Scarshipa, dając Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom czas na zatrzymanie eksplozji statku. W odcinku Podziemny sekret Tails i Cosmo znaleźli podziemną wytwórnię fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Udało im się zabrać prawdziwy, biały Szmaragd Chaosu, który służył do wytwarzania replik. Metarex Viper próbowały im jednak odebrać ten szmaragd. Ostatecznie jednak Tails i Cosmo rzucili szmaragd Sonicowi, pozwalając mu pokonać dowódcę Metarexów. W odcinkach Baza Metarexów i Sonic kontra Shadow załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg zlokalizowały dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, żółty i jasnoniebieski, na pokładzie Stacji Metarexów. Shadow wykorzystał czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu do teleportowania siebie, Rouge, oraz Chrisa na pokład stacji, by wyłączyć jej systemy obronne. Gdy tego dokonali, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy i Cosmo polecieli statkami kosmicznymi, zasilanymi przez Szmaragdy Chaosu. W trakcie lotu Eggman przejął stery nad statkiem kosmicznym Amy, a Decoe zabrał wędką Szmaragd Chaosu. Później doktor to samo zrobił z Tornadem X, z którego Decoe i Bocoe wyłowili dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Jednak w trakcie lotu w górę stacji, Sonic zabrał Eggmanowi skradzione szmaragdy. Kiedy na górze Sonic walczył z Metarex Trooperami, Cosmo wyciągnęła dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, które mutowały Planeto Jajo w złożony kryształ, z kapsuł. Wówczas Planeto Jajo zostało wyrzucone ze stacji, a flota Red Pine'a rozpoczęła ostrzał. Shadow za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu teleportował siebie i Rouge z powrotem na Crimson Egg. Razem z nimi wskoczył Chris. Shadow oddał Eggmanowi dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale Chris ukradł je chwilę potem i poleciał z powrotem na stację. W trakcie walki na stacji, Cosmo upuściła dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, które podniósł jeden z Metarexów. Ostatecznie Chris dostarczył ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu na górę stacji, doprowadzając do transformacji Sonica i Shadowa w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. W trakcie walki super transformacji powstała czarna dziura, która wessała do środka Szmaragdy Chaosu. Klejnoty znalazły się w galaktyce Metarexów. thumb|left|Sonic pośród fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku Misja - dobrana para Pale Bayleaf posiadał w dłoni czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinku Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic i jego przyjaciele odkryli w fortecy Black Narcissusa wytwórnię fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu, która magazynowała setki replik. Fałszywe Szmaragdy Chaosu przyprawiały Sonica o dreszcze i były jedną z przyczyn jego transformacji w Dark Sonica. Później cała wytwórnia, jak i fałszywki, zostały zniszczone przez Rouge. W odcinku Marzenie Molly Molly zabrała Shadowa i Rouge do opuszczonej kopalni na planecie Cascade, gdzie przekazała im biały Szmaragd Chaosu. Shadow wykorzystał potem ten szmaragd, by teleportować się do Molly, która ruszała do walki z Metarexami. Po śmierci Molly, Shadow oddał Szmaragd Chaosu Rouge, aby ta przekazała go Eggmanowi. W odcinku Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu złapała trzech Marmolim: Lue, Momo i Lylem, którzy byli w posiadaniu jasnoniebieskiego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Kosmici początkowo nie chcieli go oddać, uznając go za jedyną pozytywną część ich wyprawy. Ostatecznie jednak przekazali szmaragd Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom, kiedy ci dostarczyli ich na rodzimą planetę. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie Eggman posiadał biały Szmaragd Chaosu na Crimson Egg. W odcinku Kim są Metarexy? Shadow i Rouge znaleźli fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu na zalesionej planecie. Zniszczyli go, a jak się potem okazało - służył on do rozprzestrzeniania lasów po planecie. W odcinku Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow wykorzystał fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu do wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, aby teleportować się z powrotem na Niebieski Tajfun, po tym jak Tails wystrzelił go z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Szmaragd ten uległ zniszczeniu chwilę później. Po tym jak Dark Oak zaatakował, z Niebieskiego Tajfunu został porwany jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. thumb|Szmaragdy Chaosu odzyskują swoją moc W odcinku Zaginiona planeta Dark Oak zebrał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, co pozwoliło mu przejść do ostatniej fazy jego planu. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości Dark Oak, Pale Bayleaf i Black Narcissus wykorzystali siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i niezliczoną ilość Planeto Jaj na Planecie Aqurius. Otworzyli przejście do nowej galaktyki, z której przybyło światło. Wszystkie te elementy doprowadziły do ich transformacji w Final Mova. Fałszywe Szmaragdy Chaosu na każdej planecie zaczęły reagować ze światłem, rozpoczynając rozprzestrzenianie lasów po planetach, na których się znajdowały. W odcinku Światło w ciemności Sonic i jego przyjaciele postanowili zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu w ciele Final Mova, za pomocą Głównego Szmaragdu. Wystrzelili jego energię z Działa Naddźwiękowego i trafili Dark Oaka. Dzięki temu powstrzymali pozytywną energię szmaragdów, ale Dark Oak wyciągnął ich negatywną energię i przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Chaotix odzyskali siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale były pozbawione swojej mocy. Kiedy Dark Oak rozpoczął zalesianie, fałszywe Szmaragdy bardzo gwałtownie zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać roślinność, która pozbawiała zwierzęta i maszyny energii życiowej. Cosmo postanowiła zanieść Szmaragdy Chaosu do Eggmana, aby ten przywrócił im ich moc. Jednak w trakcie wspinaczki na Crimson Egg, Dark Oak złapał ją korzeniem i uderzył o twardy metal. Cosmo wypuściła Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale dzięki temu te znalazły się blisko Planeto Jaj, które przywróciły im ich moc. Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, dzięki czemu zniszczyli drugą formę Final Mova. Ciekawostki * Podczas wizji Tikal, Szmaragdy Chaosu mają kształt diamentów. Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic X